


Ready or Not

by jenndubya



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV), Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Cyan is Blue-Green So It Counts, Fanvids, Gen, Heroines & Villainesses, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: While some people may think that green is a boy's color, these girls will own it and prove you wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for St. Patrick's Day and Women's History Month.


End file.
